


无题

by SUSU987



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUSU987/pseuds/SUSU987





	无题

人类总会对未知的事物进行遐想，或恐惧或可笑，产生了无数的故事传说。进化到现代，敬畏已经很难在大脑中占据一席之地，更多的是不知所谓的荒谬。  
在同性婚姻已经被广泛接受，男人也被证实可以自然生产的这几年，相关的资料和教育却没有很好地进行更新，所以大家总是用以前的思维定式去看待，甚至引用了极多找不到根据的文字来论证和描述。

吴世勋用手撑住脸的一侧，抬起手腕到新来的经纪人的眼前“所以说我不会发情，也没有味道，这句话说了很多遍，不管你再问我多少次，还是会这样讲……”他合上眼前的杂志“而且，你到底对此抱有什么期待？‘EXO成员当街求欢’这样的标题能带来新的粉丝和消费吗？”  
“世勋啊……”队长适时咳嗽声。  
察觉到了自己语气的生硬难听，吴世勋也跟着咳嗽几声，靠回沙发。  
“我知道了，发情的时候应该只是会脾气变差……”经纪人想要用所谓玩笑把尴尬的气氛缓和下，可惜这句话只是换来更加冰凉的空气，吴世勋抬起眼睛，脸色沉得像是熬了三天的夜。  
幸好一个电话拯救了他，经纪人如释重负得握着手机离开房间，吴世勋则把杂志扔在旁边并骂了句常见的脏话。

“生气了啊……”金俊勉过去笑着拍拍他。  
“啊，生气了啊，怎么？我看着还像很开心的样子吗？”  
“灿烈……”作为哥哥其实想好好聊一聊的，但接下来的行程安排在时间上不允许，只能把这个气鼓鼓的家伙转交。  
朴灿烈打了个“ok”的手势，示意他们队长安心，交给自己。

等着房间只剩下他们两个的时候，人坐过去“主要你气急败坏样子很有趣，大家都想和你闹，你看就没人一直追着暻秀问嘛。”  
吴世勋稍微侧了身体“你是拿我和暻秀哥比，然后说我比不上哥了？”  
“……”朴灿烈深呼吸，突然感觉自己可能搞不定。  
“嗯？”吴世勋那边却没有终止的意思。  
“bro，冷静……”朴灿烈露出笑容“你知道，我是很喜欢你，一直很喜欢，所以不管什么样子，我都是站在你这边的。”他起身去开了罐酒做出最本能的逃避，几乎是一饮而尽。  
吴世勋盯住他“所以呢？你对我的喜欢有没有什么变化？比如以前是像兄弟，现在呢？”  
“变化？为什么会有变化？”朴灿烈开了第二罐酒，他习惯冰箱里放低度酒，这样既能满足口欲，又不会醉醺醺影响翌日的工作，但现在他对自己的做法有了微词，这时候如果有火辣辣的酒精作为辅助该多好，“我对你从头到尾都是一样的，不管以前还是以后……”掉转身，差点儿撞上不知道什么时候走过来的吴世勋。  
“能停止这种官方发言吗？”人按下他拿着啤酒的手“说点儿真情实感的东西……”  
朴灿烈感觉自己从胸口炸开了什么东西，一股脑冲向身体各处“真情实感？”言辞闪烁，眼睛漫无目的地扫着房间角落。  
“比如我，不管是之前还是现在……”吴世勋忽然抱住他，是成年男人的力量，带着冲击，差点儿让灿烈摔倒“我都很喜欢你，不是兄弟，是想上床，想做爱的那种喜欢……”  
朴灿烈在一两秒的沉默后，抬抬手，同样将人抱住“我可能和你一样。”  
“可能？”  
“有点想和你睡觉。”  
“有点？”  
吴世勋向后略倾身体，一拳砸过。  
朴灿烈夸张地捂住胸口蹲下，而后揪住这个人袖口，猝不及防得将人拽倒在地，随后他用手臂撑住地板“我觉得我发情了……”  
吴世勋皱起眉“阿西……”，这样迎来了对方的吻。

朴灿烈可能没有撒谎，他身上突然有了种莫名其妙的柑橘味道，而且应该还掺杂了少许咸腥气息，这是从未有过的，甚至是脖子都已经成了浓粉颜色，而被衣服覆盖的身体其他部位，应该也不会有太大色差。  
吴世勋的舌头被纠缠着，好久才有了喘息的空间，人歪着头让对方咬上自己肩膀，同时深深吸了口气——该死，所以真的有信息素吗？而且还是在非生育的一方？狗屁的wiki为什么不更新？  
朴灿烈抬起头，眼神已经是朦胧而涣散，最后的理智支撑着他“世勋？我觉得我不太好……”  
吴世勋用右手臂勾住这人的脖子“没关系的……”他尽量的抬起上半身，再次亲吻住灿烈的口唇，同时抓住对方的手，往下摸去，还是说不出口自己已经情欲满腹，不如直接让身体来替自己做说明，朴灿烈就这样摸上他的勃起，随之开始轻轻套弄。  
吴世勋蜷起脚趾，尽量让叫声听上去不要过于羞耻，然后趁着一丝喘息，急忙地扶住朴灿烈肩膀“我们去卧室……”

吴世勋跪坐在朴灿烈的身上，仅有件褪了大半的衬衫遮挡，显得更加情色，但他仍旧让自己做出了个居高临下的姿态“我没被男人搞过……”  
朴灿烈抓了床头的润滑液倒在双手“我……也没有搞过男人……”  
吴世勋的眼珠略微向上转了下——这算是平等的条件对话吗？显然不管是对方还是自己，生理上的渴望已经不能顾及那么多——人抬了抬腰身，扶住对方涂满了润滑的阴茎缓缓坐下——“唔……不行……”吴世勋迅速宣告失败，试图起身，男人间的性事看来比他想的要困难得多，他还需要更多的前戏……  
但朴灿烈却是握住他的手腕，粗重地呼吸着“别这样……”  
吴世勋舔了舔嘴唇，又咬住，前倾身体去亲吻对方“我难过……”  
朴灿烈则是一把抱住他，将人压在自己身体上，手指摸到那边开始慢慢扩张。  
十几秒后，吴世勋像是有些干呕，他咬上灿烈的锁骨，呜噜着“就这样吧……”重新顶住对方的炙热，慢慢坐下，而后不受控制得发出了声音……

情欲里的朴灿烈比自己想象中的还要好看，吴世勋捧住对方的脸，他可能以前也想象过，但真实却更加美好，人竟然不自禁问了句“我呢？”  
朴灿烈则是有些忘情而迷茫“什么？”  
“我是……什么样子的？”吴世勋大口呼吸着，疼痛和快感交替地冲击让他不确定自己五官是不是开始变形。  
朴灿烈顶进他的身体，没有急于下面的律动，而是进一步地向里“你要看看镜子吗？”  
吴世勋急忙闭上眼睛，拼命摇头“饶了我……”  
朴灿烈没有逗他，只是用力一撞“你比任何时候……都好看……”  
吴世勋这才睁开眼睛，轻轻歪头，笑了那么下，继而断续着发出比刚才更加不堪的呻吟——他俩几乎是前后射了出来……

晚上，金俊勉打电话给灿烈问吴世勋的状况。  
朴灿烈支支吾吾，最后说了声“还不错。”  
“还不错？”队长本能察觉哪里不大对，所以进一步追问“吵架了吗？”  
“没，怎么会……”朴灿烈说“睡了，世勋睡了……”  
“睡了？这么早？”  
“下午太累了，就睡了，还没有醒……”  
“下午太累了？”  
“哥……我也很累，就这样吧……”  
“灿烈……你们……我说灿烈……灿烈？？？”  
孩子大了，会扣哥哥电话了……金俊勉想，他得开个会好好谈谈这件事……


End file.
